


what of fire

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: The press of a body sliding into the bed behind him wakes Mace from a light sleep, too alert for any real sort of surprise, and he huffs as thick arms wrap around him, shift him.“So you took my invitation after all,” he says, and there's a sound behind him, rough and amused.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Mace Windu
Series: Star Wars Smut [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	what of fire

The press of a body sliding into the bed behind him wakes Mace from a light sleep, too alert for any real sort of surprise, and he huffs as thick arms wrap around him, shift him.

“So you took my invitation after all,” he says, and there's a sound behind him, rough and amused.

“When you asked so prettily, how could I refuse?” Alpha asks, and he’s already hard, a burning line of heat against Mace's hip. Big hands sweep down over Mace's chest, hooking in his sleeping shirt and hauling it open, finding the ties with an ease that says this isn't the first time he’s done it. Mace shifts, tries to roll up to give him a little more room, but before he can Alpha drags the cloth off one wrist, then shoves. He flattens Mace to the bed, sprawling out over his back, and grips Mace's hips tightly.

“Kriff,” he says, low. “Didn’t think you’d go for this kind of thing.”

There's heat building in the pit of Mace's stomach, like the heat from this afternoon never fully subsided. He’d looked up, seen Alpha watching him, had felt what Alpha was imagining, and—

Well. It’s been a while, and Mace groans as Alpha kisses the back of his neck, hooks fingers in his sleeping pants, and hauls them down around his thighs.

“This kind of thing being you?” he manages, and Alpha huffs a rough laugh against his skin, fingers sliding straight to Mace's hole. All business, Mace thinks, and it’s not quite dissatisfaction, but maybe there are shades of exasperation rising.

“Unbending enough to let yourself get fucked,” Alpha corrects, and nips at the back of Mace's neck. “Seems more like you’d want to be the one in charge.”

Mace doesn’t tell him that he likes being taken control of, likes the surrender and the trust of it. Just hums, instead, and closes his eyes with a quiet breath as thick fingers press into him just slightly, dry and insistent.

“Didn’t get yourself ready for me,” Alpha says, low, in his ear. “You think I wasn’t coming?”

“You're not yet,” Mace counters, and reaches out, feeling for the lube at his bedside. It leaps to his hand, and he shoves it at Alpha, then says, “Why would I make it easy for you, Alpha?”

Alpha groans, and Mace can feel the vibration of his want, sharp and hot. Those words only drive it higher, and Mace would laugh except Alpha curls over him, cock dragging between his legs. His breath is coming harder, and he’s desperate. Tamped down tightly, but still obvious to an empath, clear and bright, and as slick fingers slide into him Mace sighs, reaches back. He hooks a hand around the back of Alpha's head, dragging his head down to his throat, and Alpha takes the hint, nipping at the line of his throat as he works two fingers into Mace.

“Was thinking I’d catch you on the way back from the salle,” Alpha says, and his fingers press deep, spread open wide and drag a groan from deep in Mace's chest. “You’d be ready, and I could just fuck you up against the wall. Pin you, pick you up and fold you in half, get my cock wet and leave you dripping from me, _sweetheart_.”

It’s not meant to be an endearment, and Mace snorts, rolls his hips back. Audacity, he thinks, and hums. Alpha's arm tightens around his chest, and fingers pinch a nipple, tug, twist until Mace moans, pressing into it. Alpha is trying to get a rise out of him, trying to get him flustered, but Mace isn't Quinlan, isn't Luminara. If Alpha wants to fluster him, it’s going to take a lot more.

“You seem to have the wrong idea about this, Alpha,” he says, and tightens his grip on Alpha's nape. The way Alpha's breath catches is all too obvious, and Mace snorts. A third finger slides into him, like an attempt at retribution, and Mace sighs, rolling his hips back, taking them to the knuckle as he enjoys the stretch.

“What, going to keep me your dirty little secret?” Alpha retorts, and bears down, shoving Mace's thighs apart with a knee. His fingers slide out for a moment, then return, pressing slick into Mace, smearing it inside him and biting lightly at his shoulder. “Keep me locked away in your room to keep you _company_? I don’t do that.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Mace says, a little rough as Alpha's fingers slide over sensitive nerves, as that other hand pinches and pulls at his nipple. He muffles a moan, but as those fingers slide out again, he pushes up hard, hooks a leg around Alpha's and rolls them hard.

With a hiss, Alpha goes spilling onto the mattress on his back, and before he can lunge Mace swings a leg over his hips and sits down, just a touch of the Force enough to pin him completely.

Alpha's breath hitches hard, and he strains up, twists but can't move his hands from the bed. He shudders, head falling back, and against Mace's thigh, his cock twitches.

“ _Kriff_ ,” he gets out, and Mace hums, raising a brow.

“Good?” he asks deliberately, and leans forward, laying a light kiss in the center of Alpha's broad chest.

It takes Alpha a moment to catch his breath enough to answer, another for him to try and summon up that edge of cocky confidence. “If I say no, you going to let me be on top again?”

“Yes,” Mace says bluntly, not about to play games where this sort of thing is concerned. He smooths his hands down Alpha's chest, wraps one around his hard cock and strokes lightly, and says, “I don’t think that’s what you want, however.”

Alpha moans, hips hitching up into each pull of Mace's hand. “Shithead,” he accuses, and there's an all-over tremor as he strains against Mace's hold, muscles cording, then relaxing again with a grunt. “ _Yes_ , it’s good. If you don’t—”

The words cut off on a fractured sound as Mace sinks down on his cock, one long, slow slide that’s huge and thick and tangles his breath in his throat, digs claws of heat into his stomach and spine and makes him _ache_. He settles astride Alpha's hips, trying to breathe through the press inside of him, trying to think through the fullness, but Alpha doesn’t even have words. He’s shuddering, hips twitching, tugging at the invisible bonds as his throat works, and Mace breathes out, rolls his hips to judge his comfort, and then leans forward. He tightens his knees along Alpha's sides, strokes up over trembling muscle, and bends down to kiss the curve of Alpha's collarbone.

“You still think you’re giving the orders, Alpha?” Mace asks, a little winded, but—well. Next time Alpha can take control, show Mace what it’s like to be completely overwhelmed. Right now the image of Alpha splayed out and trembling beneath him is too much to resist. “I’ll stop at any time, if that’s what you want, but I think you want me to tell you what to do, and how to take it, and when to come.”

Alpha moans, high and hitching, and his hands clench helplessly on thin air. “Karking _Jetii_ ,” he manages, but when Mace slowly, carefully, gently rocks on his shaft, he closes his eyes, jaw clenching.

“Do you think you’ll beg to come?” Mace asks conversationally, and Alpha curses, strains, tries desperately to fuck up into Mace as Mace rides him, but—

He doesn’t deny it.


End file.
